SFYR - Something For Your RWBY
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: A collection of drabbles for RWBY, contains various pairings.
1. A Spill (Black Sun)

**So here's another drabble collection, this time for RWBY.**

* * *

 _ **Title: A Spill**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Blake x Sun_**

 ** _Requester: primordialpaper_**

 _ **Prompt** **: Barista AU**_

* * *

"Ah, wait - someone spilled a drink over there!" came Sun's warning, just a split second too late.

With an undignified squeak, Blake found her heel slipping out from under her… until suddenly she was no longer falling, but instead in the arms of her blond coworker, and looking up into his cheery face.

"I thought cats were supposed to be able to land on their feet!"


	2. Red-emption (Poison Rose broship)

**This one is a broship, and I'm tempted to transplant it into _Mercurial._**

* * *

 _ **Title: Red-emption**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Mercury & Ruby broship_**

 ** _Requester: primordialpaper_**

 _ **Prompt** **: "Keep this up, and I just might have to forgive you."**_

* * *

"Keep this up, and I just might have to forgive you," Ruby teased Mercury, who peered down at the younger student in mild suspicion. Not seeming to notice his odd expression, Ruby cheerfully punched him in the arm. "Well, I'll see you around!" With that, she trotted off - presumably to find the rest of her team.

Mercury rubbed his smarting arm. The kiddo had a right hook that did her sister proud. He was going to have to make a note of that.

"Oooh, did you hurt little Red's feelings?" Emerald cooed, her smirk bordering on malicious.

"I have no idea," Mercury replied candidly. "But apparently I fixed it. Because I'm just that awesome."


	3. Not Coming Home (Arkos)

**Time for angst. Also I may have been spelling Jaune's name wrong for a long time.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Not Coming Home**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Pyrrha x Jaune_**

 ** _Requester: amatusdarav_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"She wished she could tell him the true depth of her feelings, but she was too afraid."_**

* * *

She wished she could tell him the true depth of her feelings, but she was too afraid. Afraid he wouldn't reciprocate. Afraid he would.

That thought made her laugh - a sad, pitiable thing. If only her former admirers could see her now.

Terrified, trembling, as the world around her began to collapse.

Love him, she did.

Which is why she gave into her fear, for just one moment. So that she could, at the very least, save him _one_ last time.

Pyrrha Nikos was no fool. She was a seasoned warrior. One that knew when she was outclassed. That thing circling the city… she couldn't fight that and win.

But maybe, just maybe she could take out the person that started it all.

Still, she knew in her terrified heart…

She probably wasn't going to be able to come home.


	4. Not Your Fault (Milk & Cereal)

**More angst!**

* * *

 _ **Title: Not Your Fault**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Pyrrha x Ruby_**

 ** _Requester: partyshart_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"I will defend your honor."_**

* * *

"I will defend your honor." Ruby held the weapon in front of her, blocking her friend from the irate crowd, clamoring for her arrest. "It's not your fault," she stated clearly, though Pyrrha couldn't help but notice that Ruby was very pointedly _not looking_ at Penny's remains. "It's not your fault, Pyrrha. You were set up."

Pyrrha could not tear her eyes away from the girl she'd literally _torn apart_. "I didn't know," she whispered. "I swear I didn't! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" As she spoke, glimmering tears fell from her eyes.

"I know." Pyrrha thought she heard Ruby's voice tremble. " _I know_."


	5. Visitor (Strawbana broship)

**Broships are the best!**

* * *

 _ **Title: Visitor**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Sun & Ruby broship_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"How are you doing, Little Red?"_**

* * *

"How are you doing, Little Red?"

Ruby opened her eyes, and blinked to clear the sleep from them. Failing that, she sat up and rubbed her face her arm. "Suuuuuhn?" she inquired, yawning halfway through the faunus' name. "Whhaaahht are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, tail swishing and perched dangerously on the back of the chair. "Heard you woke up, so I came for a visit!"

"Oh really?" She smiled back at him. "Thank you!"

Sun leaped off the chair. Ruffling her hair, he said, "Hey, once you've had breakfast, let's talk, yeah?"

Ruby nodded, determination in her gaze. "About Blake, right?"

His smile faltered. "Yeah."

"I trust her, Sun!" Ruby asserted. "Whatever you have to say won't change that."

With that, his smile returned. "Glad to hear it!" He ruffled her hair one last time, and then made for the door. "Come find me after breakfast - I'll be out in the back. You have _a lot_ of really nice trees to climb…"


	6. Purr (Black Sun)

**I liked writing this one.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Purr**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Blake x Sun_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _purr_**

* * *

"I do not _purr_ ," Blake hissed at Sun, as if the very insinuation of such a thing was anathema. She held her chin high and manged to peer down at her fellow faunus, despite the height difference between them, looking for all the world like a disgruntled cat.

"Then what was that just now?" Sun question, mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

"A hum," she replied primly. "People do that when they're content. They hum."

Sun grinned at her. "Uh huh, sure. A hum. You were… humming. Totally not purring. My mistake." He put on his most innocent face and sidled a little closer to her. "So. Are you saying that you were… content, then?"

She glowered at him, though all it seemed to do was make him smile more.


	7. Bold Proposition (Chocolate Banana)

**This was an interesting pairing.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Bold Proposition**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Coco x Sun_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"Hey dude, mind if I feel your abs?"_**

* * *

"Hey dude, mind if I feel your abs?"

Sun froze in place, and then turned slowly. "Say what?"

"Your abs!" a short brunette commanded. "I need to feel them."

"Whoa, Coco! You can't just run around demanding to feel people up!" exclaimed a tall man with a buzzcut. Swiftly, he slid his hands under the woman's armpits and lifted her clear of the ground.

"Yatsuhashi!" the woman shouted. "Put me down!" She kicked madly, though the man held her far enough away to be out of range of her heeled boots.

"I am so sorry about my teammate," Yatsuhashi apologized, ignoring her protests. "Coco is a little punch drunk right now from our team winning our match. I'll get her out of your hair. Again, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem!" Sun shrugged. "Happens all the time actually. Though she's certainly the boldest one so far."

The tall man let out a nervous laugh. "Well, anyway… good luck on your match!"

"Thanks, man!"

Sun watched with curiosity and deep amusement as Yatsuhashi carted Coco away.

"What are you doing?!" he heard her yell. "I need to know! For _science!_ "

"Sure, sure," Yatsuhashi agreed, before they were out of earshot.

Neptune whistled as his partner rejoined him. "You sure are popular with the ladies."

The faunus let out a laugh. "Sure am!"


	8. Getting Involved (Arctic Monkey broship)

**I wish these two had more direct interactions.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Getting Involved**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Weiss & Sun broship_**

 ** _Requester: primordialpaper_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"You didn't have to do that."_**

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Sun said. "Won't it look bad for a Schnee to be seen defending Faunus?"

Weiss huffed, placing one hand on her hip, and jabbing a fingertip into Sun's chiseled chest. "I am _not_ my family. Not anymore. I'm not just going to stand around while my friends get insulted - no matter how scruffy they are." She leaned back, and crossed her arms. "The way my family has treated your people is deplorable - Blake helped me see that. There's nothing I can do about the past, but I can try to be better moving forward. And besides…" A faint smile cracked her lips. "Friends should always get friends involved, right?"

Sun started laughing. "You got me there!"


	9. An Accident (Kickboxing)

**God I love this pairing.**

* * *

 _ **Title: An Accident**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Mercury x Yang_**

 ** _Requester: amatusdarav_**

 ** _Prompt_ : S _urprised Kiss_**

* * *

In Mercury's defense, he hadn't _meant_ to end up in his current situation. How was _he_ supposed to know that a part in his leg - he would find out exactly which one later - would jam? Much less in the stands, throwing off his balance and sending him careening down onto the next row? (Or that Emerald would _help_ him on his way?)

He certainly did not count on falling into the blonde powerhouse of Team RWBY, and accidentally taking her with him on his trip to the combat arena floor.

Which led to their current position, with Mercury laid out on his back, and Yang using him a cushion for her… cushions.

And their lips were pressed together.

Could this get any more like a cheesy comic?

At least in the comics, the main character never had to deal with a throbbing headache from knocking skulls with a woman possibly made of more steel than he was. Also, she was heavy, and her elbow was digging into his solar plexus.

This was very unsexy.

Once Yang seemed to register their position (oh good, so her head was probably swimming too), she drew back and her movement broke contact with his lips. With no small amount of relief on Mercury's part, she sat up and removed her elbow as well. "Ouch, man!" she complained, holding her head. "If you wanted to take me on a trip, you could've just asked!"

Nearby, Mercury registered a groan. "Really, Yang? Even now?"

"Would love to take you up on that offer," Mercury retorted. "But you should probably stop taking advantage of me."

To his other side, he heard the familiar disgusted groan of his partner in crime. "Really, Mercury? Even now?"

Yang let out a loud laugh, climbing off him. "My bad!" She dusted herself off and held a hand down to him. He took it, and she nearly wrenched his arm out of its socket in hauling him to his feet. "You're heavier than you look!"

Where the first groan had originated, now came the distinct sound of someone slapping their forehead. "Sis, you don't say that to people…"

"It's the weight of his ego," Emerald supplied. "So sorry about Merc's clumsiness! Merc! Apologize!"

He gave her a sidelong, suspicious glance. "Right, like you didn't push me over too." Mercury coughed as she elbowed him in the side. "Right! Sorry. Very sorry. I'll ask permission next time I fall on you."

The blonde grinned at him. "You better!"


	10. Sprained Ankle (Black Sun)

**Another fun one to write. I love Team RWBY.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Sprained Ankle**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Blake x Sun_**

 ** _Requester: primordial paper_**

 ** _Prompt_ : _"Put me down, it's just a sprained ankle."_**

* * *

"How does this feel?"

Blake winced and hissed through her teeth as Yang gently stretched out her joints.

Her partner immediately ceased messing with it. "I'm no doctor, but yeah. That's sprained." She sighed heavily. "I can go find the nurse or something if you wanna hang tight for a bit?"

Before Blake could respond, Sun poked his head into their dorm from the window. "Hey guys - what's shaking?"

"Blake overdid it during combat practice." Weiss sniffed. "And then didn't tell anyone about it until we got back to the dorm. Walking so far on it while it hurts isn't good for you, Blake!" the heiress lectured.

"I know, I know," Blake conceded. "I just thought that once my aura replenished a bit more, it would take care of it."

Yang nodded. "Normally our auras take care of our injuries, but sprains are another thing entirely. Only thing for them is ice and rest."

"Yang would know!" Ruby piped up, ignoring her sister's frantic shushingmotions. "She would always train too hard with Dad, and then have to be put on forced bed rest. Ended up taking her twice as long to learn things than if she had gone slow, according to Uncle Qrow."

"And before you ask, no I am _not_ providing the ice," Weiss grumbled.

"Drat," muttered Ruby.

"Well, there's no helping it then." With that, Sun promptly scooped Blake up into his arms. "Guess I'll be your legs for a bit!"

Blake yelped, a blush staining her cheeks. "Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle!"

"Not until we reach the nurse's office," Sun replied. "Sorry, you'll just have to bear with it for a while. How else are you going to get there? Weiss is right."

"I usually am."

Sun ignored her. "You really shouldn't be putting weight on it. Unless you would prefer one of your teammates carry you there?"

Steadily turning a deeper shade of red than before, Blake gave him a small shake of her head. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck for better balance. "Just until we reach the nurse's office. Then you put me down."

He grinned at her. "Sure thing!"

Ruby tugged on Weiss's sleeve, a wide, vaguely creepy smile on her face. _"A princess carry!"_ she loudly whispered.

"I changed my mind - put me back down now!"


End file.
